Chasing Legends
by Zerieth
Summary: Misha and Jace embark on a journey to discover the many mysteries of Unova. This is a collaborative work brought to you by Zerieth and Ninami.


Greetings to all, this is Zerieth and Ninami. We're two gaming fanatics who recently embarked on this awesome pokemon quest. This is a collaborative so you will be seeing two distinct styles of writing. Also we have decided to use a dice system to resolve battles so we can have an element of randomness that goes with pokemon battles. That means we won't always win which will keep things interesting. So without further ado, let's jump right in!

Disclaimer: Neither Zerieth nor Ninami own Pokemon. We'd be freaking rich if we did. However we do own our own characters, and a lot of the myths are of our own design.

Please tell us how you feel about our work thus far. Leave a rating, and a review on my(Zerieth's) Page. Thanks =D

Prologue (In which we set the stage for our wonderful characters, gaze upon great white dragons, and deal with the hustle and bustle of a very big city)

Jace stood just outside Castelia city, and smiled. He had come a long way to see about this mysterious pokemon cited in some legend in his fathers study. A sudden wind kicked up, making Jace's black hair dance a little in the breeze. He adjusted his jacket a little to ward off the chill, then continued on into the city. The wind seemed to forbode something interesting, and Jace was feeling pumped.

A sudden cry filled the air, and Jace looked up to see a odd sight. A strange pokemon was blasting through the sky at high speed. It was white as snow, with massive wings and red tail. "Reshiram? What are you doing here?" Jace wondered to himself as the great dragon flew out of sight. "Things are looking to get interesting. Can't wait."  
T

ruth be told, the Legend of Reshiram, and it's counterpart Zekrom, held a great amount of appeal to Jace. Sadly he didn't feel that he had the expertise to delve into such mystery. "One day though, I'll drop in on you two. Be ready for that day!"  
Jace soon found himself in the city square. Over to the side was the Castelia cone stand, jam packed as always. Just entering the city square was a young woman with a pignite at her side. She looked like an intelligent one, so Jace decided to ask her about the legend.

"Look Pignite! We made it to Castelia City." Misha pointed out to the vast view of the city. Pignite bounced excitedly once and looked up to Misha making a couple questioning grunts. "Oh, remember, we're here to find out more about that rumor we heard from dad about that ancient pokemon." Pignite nodded in realization.

Misha smiled excitedly and put a hand under her light blue bangs, her single long braid on the right swinging slightly as she looked towards the sun. She saw a white flash and blinked curiously as she leaned in, as if to see it better. "Could it be... It may be! Reshiram so nearby! It'd be a dream to meet a pokemon with such history." Pignite made a couple grunts in agreement, then pushed at Misha's legs. "Oh ok, let's get moving!"  
Misha and pignite made it to the city square and saw a young man about her age approaching her. She slowed down with Pignite making a quizzical grunt next to her.

"Excuse me miss?" Jace asked the young woman. "I was wondering if you knew anything about strange happenings off the Castelia coast? Like strange weather or disappearances or something?" _Or something, wow I sound intelligent._

Misha blinked then put a hand to her chin. "Well, you might have heard of the legendary pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom, right? They tend to be the cause of interesting and unpredicted weather occurrences or events." Misha leaned in a little closer, grasping the straps of her worn leather backpack. "Believe me or not, but i think those two have been out and about recently, so they could be the explanations for these rumors." Pignite made a soft grunt next to her in awed agreement.

"Interesting deduction. You seem to know quite a lot about this sort of thing. I was told that some odd weather occurrences were reported by sailors recently." _Well actually I took a peek at Professor Junipers notes when she wasn't watching me, but same difference_. Jace occasionally did field work for the good professor when he had nothing else to do. "I decided it might be something interesting to investigate. I assume you're after the same thing?"

"Yes, actually. My parents are Archeologists so i grew up learning about legends and such." Misha smiled warmly and held out a hand, "I'm Misha Mayseed, may i ask what your name is?"

"Really? My dad is a historian of some renown. I'm Jace Alexor. Professor Alexor is my father. He's the man who hypothesized about the Unknown having something to do with the desert resort ruins."

"Wow! Really?! It's a real pleasure to meet you then. My parents aren't quite as well known, but their work is documented in quite a few places. In fact their most recent dig unearthed a plume fossil of an Archeops."

"Really? That I _have_ heard of. I didn't realize I was speaking to a member of such a important family. Perhaps we could investigate those strange occurrences as a team? It would be refreshing to have someone as intelligent as yourself help me with my research."

_Must not be many people in his area that are considered... 'knowledgeable.'_ "Sure, i'd like to have someone who shares a similar interest traveling with me. You may have to get used to Pignite walking with us, she likes to be out and about where the action is."

"Wait, traveling? I didn't say that. I'm doing some fairly important work for my father. I just thought we could share ideas. We'll see about travelling later." _No one said you were a genius girly, just that I could use a hand with this one thing. You're notes will be nice to add to my own._

Misha's smile suddenly became forced, "Oh, ok. Sorry, i didn't realized you were already doing research. But i'll help you as much as i can." Pignite snorted quietly at her side as if wanting to comment on something.

Jace nodded, then pulled up a map on his Xtransceiver. It was the latest model that had other feature besides calling. "There is a library two streets over. Shall we adjourn there to see if anything similar has happened in the past?"

Misha cocked her head, then nodded. "Ok, but i already knew where the library was. I checked on the way in to the city."

_Oh. I'm an idiot_ "Ok. Lets go for it."


End file.
